Forever
by RenForeverLives
Summary: First story about Fang and Max. takes place when the flock in finished with saving the world and settle down. Fangs POV. FAX lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Iggggy I'm hungry." I called as I walked down the stairs of our new-ish house. The CSM let us live here. It was in the burbs of a small town, everyone loved it here because it was our house not our safe-house. We had been here for about three months now, glad that nothing would disturb us.

"Good morning to you too. I'm making lunch now." Iggy was in the kitchen making some form of food. What ever it was it'll end up being great.

"Where is everyone else?" the house was strangely quiet.

"Kids are at school. It's almost time for them to come home, and Max is out back." he turned and wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Haha thanks." I let myself out onto the back deck.

Max was sitting on the railing facing the woods behind our house, with her wings out stretched, soaking up the warm sun rays.

"Mornin Maxie." I walked to her.

She turned around and flashed one of her breath taking smiles at me. The sun made her hair light up like a halo around her head. She swung her leg around to sit facing me.

I kissed her on the lips.

"Morning Fang." that smile was back, making my heart skip a beat or two.

She brought her lips back to mine in a delicate kiss.

"You sleep in forever. I was starting to think you were dead, if it weren't for your squeaky bed."

"That's what happens when there's an Angelina Jolie movie marathon on TV until three in the morning." True story. Max rolled her eyes. "What? She's sexy."

"Yeah she is. Wait! Why didn't you wake me for it?!" she looked angry. Tomb-raider was one of her favorite movies.

"Oops. Next time baby, I promise." haha. It would have been awkward, me and Iggy were watching the movies and I was describing it all to him, including Angelina.

"Damn right you promise."

We could hear the shouting coming from the front yard. Ugh. Me and Max could never get proper alone time could we?

"In coming kiddies, you two." Iggy called through the kitchen window.

"Iggy you sound like a pedo." I called to him.

He gasped. "How did you know?! Now get your buts inside."

A nice smell was coming through the window. It made my stomach rumble.

Max laughed. "Guess we should go inside."

She sigh and gave me one last quick kiss on the lips and then got up. We walked into the house together. The younger kids knew somewhere deep in their minds that me and Max were together but we didn't wanna freak them out by doing anything lovey in front of them. Well that's what Max says. I totally don't agree with her reasoning on that one. Of course Iggy knew though. He had like super sensitive hearing so no one could really keep secrets from him. It was really annoying sometimes but pretty useful at other times.

The three younger kids burst through the front door as me and Max sat at the table and Iggy put the food on it.

They ran to the table as fast as their little legs could carry them. Well they weren't so little anymore. Nudge is now 14, Gazzy is 11 (and still going by the name Zephyr at school) and little angel is now 9. Making me Max and Iggy 17. I can't believe how much they've all grown. I still remember them as babies. Especially angel.

And if any of you are wondering about Total and Akila? Well their living at Max's mums house. We get to see them every other week end.

When every one was finished eating we brought out the ice cream and every one sat around the table with massive grins, talking about random things.

Our life was finally an easy life. Until the front door slammed open.

* * *

**:D please review? all thought welcome, criticism too - please don't hate to much ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**advance apology to all the people who like Dylan, sorry but I just can't stand him **

* * *

The door slammed open and banged against the wall. All of the flock members jumped up, ready to fight. Me and Max were instantly standing in front of all of them with our arms out. Until we saw what was standing in the door way. Or should I say who.

"What the HELL are you two doing here?!" I shouted.

Max dropped her arms and froze with her mouth open. I knew she was in shock.

"Now, now don't be like that."

"I will be like this, get out!" I pointed at the door. "Now!"

"Fang stop this! Let us talk!" the second figure said. "I have to tell her something!"

"No! You get out!"

"But-"

"I said get the fuck outta my house!" I screamed. I stood in front of Max with my arms spread.

I don't want this dirt bag even looking at my Max.

"Jeb? Dylan?" Max's voice trembled.

"Yes Max, I really have to talk to you. Can we come in."

"If you so desperate to talk you stand there and talk, take one step in and you'll be sorry." I warned Dylan and I really meant it.

"Well Max I really love you and I want to take you away from here. Remember Jeb's idea to go to that house in Germany. I want to take you there so we can live together. We can be happy. You don't really want to stay here your whole life do you? Think about it. We could have children, and raise a real family, not a stupid adopted one where you pretend to be a mother to children who want real parents not you- "

"Out. NOW!" I cut him off. Every atom in my body was red with anger. If he kept talking I would kill him. Right here, right now.

"Fang you should let Max decide, you can't decide for her. She's a person you don't own her." Jeb said.

"Why are you on his side?!" if possible, there would ave been steam coming out of my ears. "Hold that, I don't want to know, I want you out!"

"Max-" Dylan started again.

But it was to late, I was already in his face pulling my arm back. And BAM I slugged him one in the face as hard as I could. I felt his nose break under my fist. Blood spilt everywhere as he fell into Jab and they both fell in a heap on the front deck.

"You get the fuck away or I _will _kill you right here." I harshly whispered and slammed the door so hard, things fell of the wall.

"Max are you OK?" I turned to see every one had a shocked look on their face and were frozen to the spot.

Max nodded and a tear escaped from her eye. I wiped it away and put my arms around her in a tight hug.

"I won't let them come near you ever again. I'm so sorry." Max clung to me. I could tell she was trying her hardest not to cry.

A year or so ago Dylan had turned out to be a spy for Jeb, big surprise there. He turned against Max in one of the most important fights in her life and then kidnapped her, managing to get to Jeb back at the school. The event left her traumatized because she came extremely close to dying after they on her again. That's where me and my amazing timing came in, saving her.

Max pulled away and looked at her flock and a sad smile spread across her face. "I'm OK. I'll be in my room."

Max slipped up the stairs and disappeared into her room. I surveyed the room.

There was a torn looking Iggy, Gazzy was crumpled on his knees looking like they gave way and Nudge and Angel clinging to each other sobbing. No of them wanted to see Dylan or Jeb ever again and that scene was not helping with the 'living peacefully' thing we were trying to achieve.

I rubbed my temples trying to think. I groaned.

"Are you guys OK?" They obviously weren't but I felt like I had to ask anyway. They all slowly nodded seeming to regain some composure. "It'll be OK, I promise. He won't bother us ever again."

Iggy gulped and they all nodded. They were obviously thinking about how Max was after we saved her from the school. It was a horrible sight that we all wish we could forget. I shook the thought from my head.

"Iggy calm them down, I'm going to check on Max." Iggy nodded and went to the younger kids. I know I could trust him.

I climbed the stairs three at a time and knocked on Maxes door. "Maxie?"

"Yeah?" came a small tear filled voice from the room.

I didn't even ask to go in, I just flung the door open. Max was sitting on her bed with her knees tucked up to her chin. Her head burred in her arms. I closed the door and sat down next to her.

"Max I'm really sorry. I won't let them near you ever, ever again." I stroked her hair. She sniffled.

"Maxie, we all know for a fact that you have been the greatest mother to those children and we all love you to bits. We all would have fallen apart and given by now, but you gave us the strength to with-stand anything that come our way."

Max looked up at me with tears in her eyes. I kissed them away and pulled her to my chest. She hugged me tight and started crying in loud shacking sobs, she was trembling really hard. I lay on my back on the bed and pulled her down on top of me. We both stretched out. After about twenty minutes later Max had cried her self out and fell asleep on my chest.

I rubbed her back. I really don't like it when she cries. It make every one else, including me, panic and want to cry with her. I want to get rid of everything that makes my girl sad. But get one thing straight, Nothing will _ever_ take my Max away. **ever.**

* * *

**What'cha think? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Iggy had come and woke me and Max up a few hour later. We were still lying the way we were when Max fell asleep and thank god, even if Iggy was blind. Max was in an almost depressed state but she kept telling us that she was fine. It broke my heart seeing her like that, I wish I could find a way to make her cheer up.

"Ig, where are the kids?" She asked Iggy as we settled intot he couch, and Iggy in his chair.

I knew Max was worried to death about them. All night she was talking in her sleep about how she was afraid she couldn't protect them.

"They all fell asleep in Nudge's room. There alright." Max nodded. "I wanted to talk to you guys about what comes next. What are we going to do?"

I looked at Max, I could see the look in her eyes that she was unsure.

"We can't stay here." was all she said, it was in such a soft whisper.

"Where do we go then?" I asked her.

"I don't know. I need time to think about that. I don't ever want to run into those two again."

"I don't think any of us do. We'll follow you anywhere Maxie." It was true.

Iggy nodded. "Thank you guys."

Max got up and went to her room again. This time i didn't follow her, girls like their alone time right?

Me and Iggy stayed up waching movies again.

* * *

There was a odd noise that was pulling me out of my sleep. It took my mind a while to register that it was someone knocking lightly on the front door. The house was quiet so my guess was every one was still asleep, or pretending to be. Me and Iggy had fallen asleep on the couch last night. I got up and walked over to the door.

If it was those two douche bags, I was ready to do some serious damage. But then I relised they wouldn't have been knocking on the door so politely Dr. Martinez was stand on our door step.

She had a grave look on her face. Uh-oh.

"Come on in, everbody else is still asleep."

She came in and took a seat at our dinning table, ushering me over to sit with her.

"Fang I heard about what heppend last night. I'm so sorry. I don't even know how that evil man got your address." She look truly sorry. But none of it was her fault anyway. "I want to talk to you about what you guys are going to do next."

I mentaly rolled my eyes, didn't we just go through this? "We're going to move again, but Max hasn't decided where to yet."

"That's what I thought, and that is why I'm here to give you an idea." This should be interesting. "I think the younger kids and Iggy should come and live with me and you and Max should find your own little house or apartment where you can keep her safe."

I was shocked. This was the best plan I had heard in a while.

"What about Ella?"

"She moved out to live with her boyfriend last week. I have plenty of room now."

"I'll have to talk to Max and everyone else about it, but it sounds like a good idea."

"I think so to." Iggy came and sat down with us. "I know Max would want to stay in a place with you all to herself and you know she would be OK with it if she knew the kids were safe."

"Yeah that's what I was just thinking."

We sat there in silence for a few minutes, before Max walked in grogely rubbing her eyes.

"Mum?" she walked over and hugged her mum tightly.

"I'm sorry baby."

"So what are you guys talking about?" she raised an eyebrow.

We told her about Dr. Martinez's idea. She just sat there in silence, deep in thought.

"That could work. So long as everyone agrees to it, then I'm cool with it to." Max bit her lip. I put my arm around her. I knew it was going to be hard to say good bye to everyone, ever though we would totaly see them all the time.

This was how me and Max began living together.


	4. Chapter 4

Max was sleeping peacefully beside me, in our new apartment. Insert grin. The kids thought it was a good idea for me and Max to live together so she could calm down and be happier. Like I care at all about the reasoning. Me and Max had found the coolest apartment ever about fifteen minute away from her mum's house. We had been living here for a whole week today and Max had calmed down alot, it was good to see. Most of the week we had been getting furniture and other things.

That cheered Max up ALOT. She was energetic when we went to all the stores. Thats one of the things I loved about her, she got excited at the weirdest things. And the other thing was that she got a queen bed and we get to share it. It's like she can read my mind sometimes.

Nothing particularly dirty-ish has happend yet, but I can't help but wait for the day when it finaly does.

We were both lying on our sides facing each other, we kinda just got into the habbit. But I wouldn't turn my back on her. Unless that is she did it first. Max stired.

"Fang?" Max was always dazed when she woke up, it was a cute and vunerable side to her.

"Yeah Max?"

"I'm hungry." Cuteness gone.

"So go make somthing."like I was getting up.

"Please can you make me somthing? Your a great cook."

"Max-" she cut me off by placing her lips on mine.

"Please?" she whispered.

"Bitch." I got outta bed and put on a jumper. I usualy slept in sweats and a t-shirt but last night was warm.

"Love you to honey." Max snuggled back into the blanket. If I'm getting up, she is to.

I grabbed the top of the blanket and ripped it of the bed throwing it on the floor.

Max screamed. "Jerk!"

"Do you want breakfast or not?" I raised and eyebrow and she just pouted. "That's what I thought."

I was so glad to have the old non-depressed Max back.

Max followed me into the kitchen and sat on the counter. "What you wanna eat?" I her her.

"Pancakes!" she grined in the way that make me turn to mush.

"OK." was all I could say.

She sat there watching me as I cooked. It kinda made me feel self concious and aware of everything.

When I was finaly done we walk into the lounge room and settled onto the couch. Max put her plate on the coffee table and went to grab the remote. She sat back down and turned it on.

"Not so fast. Pass it here." I held my hand out for it.

"No way, I'm watching." she pouted.

"I cooked give it here." I put my plate on the table with hers.

I would fight her for it and she knew that. Me and my TV have a very special relasionship and Max was not getting the middle of it.

"I don't think so hot-shot."

"I do." was the only warrning I gave her, she knew it was a warning to because she got up and started to bolt. I ran after her.

She thought she could lock her self in the bathroom but I was to quick and got in the door way before she could shut it. I smiled. What to do now?

I glancced at the shower behind her. She turned and looked too, turning back with shocked look on her face. I could tell she knew exacly what I was thinking. I grinned.

"No Fang! Don't you dare. No, No!" she shouted as I slowly walked towards her. She dropped the remote and tried to escape. The door was behind me so she tried to go around me. Stupid. She ran into my outstretched arm and I pulled her to me. She struggled to get free, but as if I was going to let her. I picked her up bridal style and she beat her fists on my chest.

"Fang! Put me down!" I don't think so.

I put her on the floor of the shower and stood in the door way of it. She tried to crawl out but to late. I reached over and turn the cold water on full blast.

She screamed bloody murder. "FANG! MOVE!"

She was still trying to crawl out. Then it looked like she had an idea. She stood up in front of me and grabbed me into a bear hug. "Max!"

She pulled me unwillingly into the shower with her. Damn she was stronge.

Me being the smart one turned the water off.

Max still clung to me. Her tiny shorts and singlet were soaked through and her whole body was dripping with water. Her chest pressed to was kinda really hot.

She was shivering insanly.

"Max go put warm clothes on." I kissed her forhead.

I had to get her away from me for a few minutes, this whole scene was turning me on.

She nodded into my chest. "You bitch." was all she said as she walked out.

That was close. But oh so hot.

I picked up my remote and made my way back to the lounge room.

"Did mean scary Max hurt you? But don't worry you're the only girl in my life baby." I talked to the remote, knowing Max could hear me.

A pillow came flying out of her room and it hit me dead in the face.

"I heard that!"

* * *

**thank you to all the people reading and enjoying my story, it makes me so happy :')**

**this chapter was really fun to write so i hope you guys enjoy it.**

**i'm going on a school trip tomorrow for 2 weeks and the downside is that i can't take my laptop D: shattered**

**so there won't be another chapter for a while. CYA THEN 3 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so I because I'm just amazing I wrote this last night, and I hope you like it (: I might be able to write one more before I have to go to the airport ^.^ I really liked writing this one hope you do to.**

* * *

"Maaaax!" I called all sing songy.

"What?" she called back.

"Dooooor!"

"Go get it then!"

"I ain't moving."

"Fang!"

"I'm spending time with my baby."

"For crying out loud!" she rushed out of the bathroom in a T-shirt and towl wrapped around her waist. "Who is it?"

"Does it look like I know?" Max rolled her eyes and I went back to waching my TV.

She stomped to the door and I heard it creak open. There was murmering and then the door closed.

"Who was it?" I asked on her way back to the bathroom.

"Some random dude selling shit!" she screamed obviously upset that she had to answer the door in a towl.

She slammed the bathroom door and I rolled me eyes. Cranky bitch.

She came out another ten minutes later and stood in front of the TV. I cocked my eyebrow at her.

"I wanna go out."

"Then go."

"I want to go for a fly with you."

None of the flock flew much anymore. We got recognised in public to much and it made us uncomfortable. I can understand why she wanted to. Max was a free spirit, she couldn't stay in a house all day. I grabbed for the remote, switched the TV off and stood up. Max beamed her gorgeous smile and ran to the balcony and launched her self of the railing.

She fell what looked like forever but the her wings shot out and she just floated there waiting for me.

The sun was warm as I followed my Max through the sky. It was he perfect day. We let the wind take us at lazy speeds. It felt good to stretch my wings out. We flew for what felt like forever, encased in our own little time bubble.

"Hey look!" Max pointed at what looked like a beach.

A pretty deserted beach that is.

She swooped down, not caring if I was following her or not. She landed on the pretty strip of beach. It was like a secret hide away beach. It was gorgeous. Just like Max.

She just stood there starring at the clear sea. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She spun around in my arms and I kissed her head.

"This place is so pretty." She whispered in my ear.

"Let's make this our special place. No matter what happens I'll wait for you here. Forever."

It looked like she was going to cry. She kissed me, a kiss full of heat and passion.

Everything was perfect, for now anyways.

We spent an hour lying in the sun watching the sky and all the birdies in it. We didn't have to be sucking face to hold that bond between us. We were just lying in the sand spread eagle holding hands.

Then it started raining. Like in buckets.

There was no warrning it came out of nowhere. Max and I shot up and tucked our wings in. I was insainly hard to fly in rain, and it hurt. We ran down the tiny beach until we found a cave.

It was dry and strangly warm inside. Max and I sat down against the wall and both started giggling. Then that turned into full laughter, we probably looked like morons.

When we finaly shut up i relised max was shivering, alot.

I took of my long sleeve t-shirt and chucked it on over her head. It was still wet but hopfully it would help her. I put my arm around her. She looked at my bare chest.

"Fang, you'll catch a cold like that. Take you shirt back."

But she wasn't talking to my face, more like my chest.

"Do you remember the last time we were in a cave?" suddenly slipped out of Max's mouth. She turned bright red.

"Of course I do." she smiled and I did what I did back then.

I pressed my mouth to her in a slow kiss, as if not to scare her. But it still caught her off gaurd.

I felt her smile against my mouth. Max pulled away and laying her head on my chest.

"I love you Fang."

That was the first time either of us had said that and it made my heart leap when Max said it. I don't know why but it made me blush and get all nervouse. But my Max loved me, somehow those words made it deffinate.

"I love you to Maxie." I wrapped my wings around us.

* * *

The sound of birds chirping made me slowly pull myself back to conciousness. Me and Max had slipped down the cave wall and had fallen asleep on the floor of the cave at some point in the night.

I removed my arms and wings from around Max and looked outside the cave.

The sun was high in the sky again and everything had a beautiful glow to it. Max stirred next to me.

Her face was pale and she was still shaking even though it was warm out.

"Max, are you OK?"

"Uuhn." Max shook her head.

It sounded like she had sandpaper in her throut.

"Max can you fly?" she shook her head again, barely opening her eyes.

I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the opening of the cave. She tried to protest but didn't have the strength.

I spread my wings again and took off. It took about forty minutes to get back home.

I put Max in our bed and covered her. Max rarely got sick but when she did she got it five time as worse as it should be. I kissed her head and got her some Panadol and a glass of water. I sigh.

"Poor baby." Max opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Thank you Fang." she looked like she was about to cry.

"Get your rest. I won't disturb you." I left the room and put the TV on low.

After about and hour Max called from our room. "Fang? I'm bored." her voice was still all croaky like.

I went into the bedroom, scooped up Max still un the blanket and carried her to the lounge.

I lay on my back on the sofa and lay her on my chest. She was extreamly warm.

"You can watch my baby but treat her good. Not to good, I don't want her thinking there's better out there." Max giggled and took the remote from me.

She put it on some drama show and now it was my turn to fall asleep.

"Fang, I'm hungry." Mabye not.

* * *

**Good? wa'cha think? (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**So this chapter is lacking I know, but I had to use it to set up the next few chapters. Sorry but the next two chapter will be way better and there will be a lemon in one of them. (: Please keep reading.**

* * *

"Fang." Whined a much better sounding Max, bell ringing in her hand.

Max had thought it would be funny if she had a bell to call me with. What did she think I was? Her maid? No way. It had been a week and Max was almost back to normal.

I walked over to the bedroom door. "What do you want this time?"

"I'm bored."

"Well your better so why don't you come out here and do somthing?"

"I wanna do something with you, I've been stuck in this room for ages!"

"Well think of someting and we'll do it."

Max groaned.

"How bout I call the kids over and you guys can do something together?" I asked.

"Sure we haven't done anything together in a while."

"Start getting ready then."

I went into the kitchen and dialed her mum's number. The kids were insainly exctied to do something with Max and were coming over in fifteen minutes.

I hope she takes them somewhere so I don't have to put up with all of the noise.

Max walked out of our bedroom looking better than ever, like she was never sick.

"You look way better." a smile rose on my lips.

She came over to where I was lying on my back on the sofa, stadled me and kissed me deeply.

She caught me off gaurd for a second but then I was melting. I almost fogot what Max's kisses could do to me.

She pulled back and placed her head on my chest. "I missed that." she sigh.

"I missed it too baby." I kissed the top of her head.

Then there was a knock at the door. I rolled my eyes.

"Please take them out somewhere." She got up and let the kids in.

The ran into the room and started checking everything out. They all looked a little taller and bit older.

"Come on guys were going out!" Max called and all the kids and Iggy followed her out the door.

"Have fun!" I called.

"We will!" they all called.

And now I could focus on what was really important. Finding Max's bithday present. Her bithday was a week after mine. Which was next week. I'm sure she found something good for me so now I had to do some seriouse research and get the best gift ever.

I had though of almost everything, but they all seemed way to girly. This was insainly hard. Why couldn't Max be alittle bit girly?

I gave up and put a footy match on TV.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of Gazzy and Angel arguing. Must have fallen asleep on the couch at some point. I got up and went to find were the annoying noise was coming from.

They were in the kitchen and yelling.

"Mini peoples calm down!" they must have been fighting over somthing trival because they stoped right away.

"Hi Fang!" they both called.

"Hey, Angel can I talk to you?" I pulled her into our bedroom.

"What should I get Max for her birthday?" I asked, this just showed how desperate I was.

"You should get her somthing special that only you two understand. But nothing to girly."

That helped alot. I nodded and let her out.

After taking over my TV for an hour they finaly left.

"Do you want me to order us pizza?" I asked as Max sat on the couch next to me.

"Yea that would be great."

"OK."

Half and hour later the pizza man showed up. We settled on the couch and started eating.

"So what did you guys do today?"

"We went shopping."

"Buy anything?"

"Nope the kids went nutts though." I laughed, ofcourse they loved shopping.

After dinner we both went to bed. Max snuggled into my chest and I wrapped my arms around her.

Somewhere in the middle of my sleep I knew exaclty what to get Max. I hope she loved it.


	7. Chapter 7

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I heard alot of people shout.

I opened my eyes to find the flock leaning over me with a birthday cake with 18 candels, that was obvioulsy made by Iggy cause it looked amazing. They were grining like mad. I sat up.

"Thank you." I smiled, this was just like the old days.

"Make a wish!" Angel said.

I blew out the candles. _I wish Max will love me forever._

"Can we cut the cake now?" Gazzy cried.

"Yes yes, Fang get dressed then meet us in the kitchen." Max winked.

I got dressed and went into the kitchen were they were all crowded trying to divide the epic cake. I hung back for a minute and just watched.

It was like being hurled back in time to when Jeb first help us escape. They looked so happy and care free. I wish we could live like that always.

I was brough out of my daydream when Max looked up and her eyes met mine. She must have seen somthing in them because she grinned that special grin. She was standing near the kitchen window so the golden sun flowing through lit up her hair like a golden halo.

"For you." Max walked over and handed me a peice of cake. It had an icing heart on it. Max giggled and walked away.

We were scatered around the living room and kitchen enjoying the cake talking about random things. I settled on the sofa.

"Fang, this is from me!" Angel came running with a box in her hand.

"Thank you sweety."

I gentaly unwrapped the purple paper. Inside was a black t-shirt with an odd colourfull print on it. It was epic.

"I love it." She smiled brightly.

"This is from me." Gazzy was suddenly infront of me to.

I unwrapped his gift. It was a pair of dark jeans. I laughed. These guys know me so well.

"I love em! Now I have a matching outfit." They giggled.

I heard Iggy giggle, he was suddenly behind me. I felt him slip something into my pocket and then whispered "Look later." in my ear.

I should be very afriad.

Max came and sat in my lap with a box in hers. "How much do you love me?"

"Depends on what in the box." I winked.

"Jerk." Max handed me the box anyway.

The box had pink paper and a pink bow on it, "Trying to imply something?" I pointed at the paper.

"Don't know what your talking about." She shrugged.

I pulled off the paper. In the box was a shiny new playstation 3. my mouth hung open, speechless.

As thanks I grabbed Max and pulled her face to mine, pressing her mouth to mine in a passionate kiss. Which got load groans from everyone else. We finaly broke apart panting. Everyone else rolled there eyes.

"This is from me." Gazzy sigh and handed me a present.

As I unwrapped it and he got more and more excited, almost bouncing in his chair.

In it were about 6 games for PS3.

"Oh Hell yeah!" I cheered. The boys and Max joined in and the other two girls just rolled their eyes. They just don't get the coolness.

Me and the boys spent the next half an hour hooking it up to the TV and making accounts, while Max was entertaining the other girls somewhere else.

"We are never leaving your house!" Gazzy yelled and Iggy nodded.

"I think you are. Out now." Max was standing in front of the TV. When did she get so cranky?

"Come back tomorow or somthing but for now I want quiet."

"But baby-" Itried but she cut me off.

"Trust me, out now." at least I'd get to play my PS3 in peace.

The younger kids sulked out of the room and left, Iggy winked at me on his way out.

So imatue sometimes. I rolled my eyes.

"Ther're gone and now your mine, so I can give your _real _birthday present."

She winked and turned off the TV. I gulped. What was happening? This was getting _very_ interesting.

Max grabbed the controler out of my hands, placed it on the table then grabbed my hands, pulling me to my feet.

"Come with me." she dragged me down the hallway after her. _Very interesting._

* * *

**wa'cha think, I liked this one (:**

**Next chapter will have a major lemon in it. Lemon haters skip it, the chapter after will continue like normal. Lemon lovers, I hope you will love it :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**and here is the lemon people have been waiting for. ;D enjoy.**

* * *

Max kissed me gently in the lips. I opened my mouth and let her tongue in.

"Max, mmm." I moaned into her mouth.

"Hehe, I sent the kids home just so I could give you your other present." she stepped back and winked at me slowly backing into our room. "Come on Fang." she drawled.

I couldn't help blush and follow her in. I've always dreamed about this day, when Max would finaly become all mine. But I couldn't help but wonder what exactly she has in mind for me.

I walked into our room and shut the door behind me as Max closed the curtains to the hot noon sun, so the room still had a ton of light coming in.

"Sit down." she nodded her head towards the bed.

I sat leaning against the head board while she flicked through her Ipod that was sitting in her Ipod dock.

"Perfect." Max smiled and turned to face me.

A slow techno beat pumped through the speakers. Max grinned and crawlered from the end of the bed towards me, at a slow agonising speed. I could she right down the top she was wearing. I gulped, face turning red.

"Fang you look uncomfortable... let me fix that." she purred.

She crawled up between my legs stopping half way up my chest. My mouth was hanging open, was this really happening? When did Max get like this? I wish was like this more often.

"M-M-Max." she giggled and ran her hands over my chest. I could feel her cold hands through my shirt.

"Hmm?" her hands ran under my shirt sending tingles through my body. I moaned.

She pulled up my t-shirt and I helped her take it off. I herd it thud on the floor somwhere behind us, but I was way to focused on the those gorgeous chocolate-brown eyes that Max possesed. They could make any man, anywhere bend at any order she threw to them. And I was compleatly under her control.

She moved from lying in between my legs to stradeling my waist.

"This hardly seems fair...hmm." she ran one finger in circles on my chest.

All I could do was stare at her, with my mouth open, I felt pathetic – but it was totaly worth it all. She moved her hand away from me and started sliding up her own t-shirt, over her head, and then it met with mine on the floor.

She had on a sexy red lace bra. A groan escaped from my mouth uncontrolably. Her skin was so pale and smooth looking. I could feel my self starting to harden under her. I could tell she could tell by the look she gave me.

A faster techno song blasted out from the speakers across the room. Max stood up on the bed with her feet still on either side of my waist. I had no idea what she was going to do. She answered my question almost emidiently and pulled down her jean shorts and stepped out of them, adding them to the pile on the floor. He underwear matched her bra, and were so lacey they were almost see through. My breathing picked up in pace.

Max sat back down on my waist. "Hmm, Fang your all red." she grined that cat like grin.

When the chorus of the song started playing Max started grinding into me in time with the beat. I moaned. "Max!" she slowed down to tanalizing pace. "Max!"

She leaned down and snaked her tongue into my mouth. It was almost to much for mo to handle.

"Max! Maxie, I'm gonna... ah...I'm.." I gasped between moans.

"Oh no you're not." Max stopped grinding into me and slid off my lap.

She kissed my neck and down my chest, slowly going back to lying in between my legs. She kissed just above the waist line of my jeans and slowly licking upwards. I moaned. Then she licked back downwards. When she got to the button she undid it with her teath and did the same with the zipper. "Maaaax,." I panted her name.

She slid my jeans down and I helped her by kicking them off. She looked down at my stiff member and grinned, "I Didn't know that you wanted me that much."

She pulled off my boxers and they joined all of my other clothes on the floor. I stared at her, she wasn't going to do what I thought she was... was she?

But she did, she kissed the tip of my member and giggled when I groaned. She licked up and down it. Her hand slowly stroked down and then up and down. After a bit she started pumping faster and faster. I moaned at every upstroke and down stroke.

"Ah ha ha Max!" I panted. She grined and suddenly did what I always fantasized, she took the tip of my member into her mouth. She slowly slid the rest into her mouth and gentaly sucked.

"Mmm, Max! Oh aah ah aaaah!" my eyes rolled back into my head.

Her head bobed up and down and sucked slightly. Moans escaped my mouth. My hands tangled themselves in her gorgeous sun streaked hair. "Maxie!"

I was extreamly close to the edge. Max had my whole length in her mouth, licking and sucking gentaly. I couldn't take it anymore, I bucked in to her sending my member further into her mouth. She didn't even get startled, she just kept going, sending pleasure in waves through my body. I was about to go over the edge.

"M-Max! Maaa-ha-ax, I'm gonna, ah. I'm coming!" Max just moaned in response and that did it.

My body tensed up and the pure pleasure was overwelming. I moaned as I hit my orgasm and and came in Max's mouth.

She swallowed it all and grinned up at me. I was covered in a sheen of sweat and trying my hardest to control my breathing. My body was extreamly sensitive to every touch. Max slid up so she was lying on my chest.

"That was amazing. I love you Maxie." my breathing was slowly going back to normal.

"I love you to Fang." She kissed me on the lips once more, a sweet simple kiss.

"Happy birthday baby."

* * *

Me and Max fell asleep after that. When I woke up she wasn't there. I put all my clothes back on.

That's when I remebered Iggy had put something in my pocket. I fished it out.

I blushed. I wasn't sure if I was going to laugh or murder him. In my hand were condoms. Little barstard. I rolled my eyes and then hid them in my wallet.

I walked out to find Max finishing a pizza. I gave her a look.

She pointed to the coffee table. "Don't panic. I knew you'd be hungry."

She grinned through a mouthfull of pizza. And like she said there was pizza box with my favourtie kind inside. I settled next to her and she gave me the remote.

And hat is why I love my Maxie.

* * *

**First lemon... any good? review please (:**


	9. Chapter 9

I looked at the clock, five minutes to go.

It was the day before Max's birthday, soon to be the day, and I'm gonna wake her up at midnight on the dot.

I had got her the perfect present.

I paced the lounge room until the clock showed midnight. I slipped her present into my pocked and walked over to the bedroom door and opened it slowly.

I walked over to the bed. Max wasn't there. She couldn't be anywhere else, I was standing near the door since she fell asleep.

That's when I realized that the window was open. I ran over to it. The fly screen had been removed and the locks poped.

"Shit!" I swore to myself.

I heard the front door creak open and hushed whispers fill the hall. I didn't even flinch, I knew it was the flock. They were going to wish Max soon after I woke her.

They snuck they're way down the hall and into the room.

I didn't turn from the window, calculating where and how far she was.

"Fang what is it?" Iggy's voice sounded panicked.

My fist uncontrollably lashed out and punched the window, sending glass shards everywhere.

"Max is gone." my voice broke.

"What? Where?!" Nudge came running.

I just shook my head. I have no idea where she is but I won't stop looking until I get her back. My mind was instantly made up with a plan.

"You kids need to go home a lie low for a bit. I'm not so sure who's behind this," Lie. "And I don't know what they want or are after," Another lie. "So go home and stay there. Iggy come with me. We're gonna go get her back." All the little kids were weeping but they nodded and sulked off towards the front door.

If they knew what was good for them they would listen.

"Iggy let's go." Iggy followed the sound of my voice and we both leaped out of the open window.

"Where do you think she is? Or even better who do you think has her?" Iggy asked from somewhere behind me.

"I don't know where she is, but i do know who has her." I clenched my fists. "The blonde bomb shell and that sicko man."

Iggy let out an angry huff. And that was good.

Right now there was no way I could deal with sympathy and people telling me how we would get her back, because damn right we would. But right now I needed someone just as angry as I am, to help me murder the two responsible.

"So where do we go?" good question.

"I say we check the last place the were holding Max, the school and then any other places that we get clue for."

"OK."

* * *

The plan was bunk. We spent four days searching and we came up with nothing every time. All of the lab were empty or filled with white coats but no Max.

Thinking about were they could have taken her or what they could have done to her make my skin crawl.

"Iggy you need to go home and talk to the kids and rest up. I'll come and get you if I need your help again."

Iggy was even more beat than I was, but he had been a great help the past few days and I was great full.

Iggy nodded. "Thanks for everything." I said before he took off.

With nothing else to go on I was so close to giving up, but I couldn't. Not with Max's life on the risk.

I need a break. A bit of time to rest and get my thoughts functioning normal again so I could think properly.

I was flying blindly towards home, but I don't wanna go back there. Every little thing there reminds me of Max. It would just drive me insane.

I saw the strip of beach Max and I had discovered and claimed as our promised place. I made my towards it. It was a beautiful place, on any other day than today. The weather matched my mood and threatened to drop a thunder storm on us.

Getting closer to the beach I could see a spot of white and red on the pale gold sand. I flew fast to try and focus the thing.

A little closer and it looked like a huddled figure. My heart leaped out of my chest then stopped. Max?

What was all the red? Blood.

I was sure it was her.

I flew as fast as I could with everything I had.

I landed on the sand and the figures head whipped up. It was my Max. I let the breath I didn't know I was holding out.

I ran to her and pulled her up into my arms.

"Max!" I buried my face in her hair, my arms threatening to never let her go again.

Max cried and clung to me. And for the first time in a really long time I started crying as well. I couldn't help it.

We both stood there for ages just hugging and crying. I had never been more relived in my life.

Max was shaking in my arms, a terrified look in her eye and fear plastered on her face. She pulled back a bit and look me dead in the eye. Me heart stopped for a moment.

"They cut my wings off."


	10. Chapter 10

She let go of me and walk a few steps in front of me and turned around.

And that was when I first noticed what she looked like.

She was wearing a white hospital gown that was drenched in blood. And so was her hair. And skin.

I was looking for what could have cause that much blood. Her skin seemed fine.

Max whimpered and unfurled her wings. Only they weren't there.

The only evidence left that she had them in the first place was the little stumps of base left where the were joined to her back, raw and red.

I stared, mouth hanging open.

she turned back around with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Maxie." I pulled her into another tight hug.

I can't believe those demons did this to her. I have no clue were the hell they are but when I find them they're gonna wish they were never born.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry Fang." Max sobbed into my chest.

"What? No no, none of this is you fault baby." I stroked her hair. "It's mine, I should have never left the room. I'm the one who's sorry."

Max didn't say anything else for a while but she slowly calmed down a bit.

"I know it's late and my timing is a little off but happy birthday, I never did get a chance to tell you." I kissed as softly as I could on the lips.

I slid her present out my pocket and finally gave it to her. She took it in her shaking hands.

"Thank you." She sniffled in a tiny voice.

She unwrapped the paper and opened the box. I heard her take a deep breath.

"It so pretty." tears came to her eyes again.

"I'm sorry if it makes you sad, I got it last week and-"

"No it gorgeous." She cut me off.

She pulled the necklace out of the box and fastened it around her neck.

The necklace was silver and had a pair of wings on it. Engraved on the back of the wings it said

_I love you – forever _

"I love it." Max kissed me softly on the lips.

"We should go tell the others, they're insanely worried."

Max nodded but then looked down. Then I realized, she couldn't fly home. Rage built up inside me again. I grabbed Max bridal style and took off.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her head in my neck. "Thank you." She whispered.

* * *

We went home first to get Max cleaned up. I went and grabbed her a set of warm clothes from the wardrobe.

"Here, go have a nice warm shower." Max looked at the floor.

"Can you still at the door 'till I'm done? I'm kinda, a bit, scared to be alone." she blushed.

Why wouldn't she be.

"Of course."

She had a quick shower and came out clean and dressed, with her hair still wet. I grabbed the towl from around her shoulders and dried her hair for her. She smiled sheepishly.

"I'm going to go have a shower now, OK? I'll leave the door open if you want." She nodded. "I won't be long. I promise."

I showered and dressed as fast as I could and walked out to find Max lying by the door of the bathroom. She fell asleep. Cute as. Did I just use the word cute!? Ugh, what has become of me.

I picked Max up and took her to our bedroom. I closed the curtains and lay her on her side of the bed. As I went to walk away her hand shot out and grabbed my shirt.

"Don't go." She mumbled.

I crawled into bed behind her and held her to me.

"I'm finally home." She mumbled again before falling asleep again.

Yes, you are home.

* * *

**I feel so sad about Max's wings as well D':**

**I'm not entirely sure how I'm going to do the next chapter, I have tons of ideas for this story but I'm not sure how to continue from here :/**

**any ideas? :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**sorry about taking ages for this one, I like it tho ;D**

* * *

My phone vibrated on the dresser next to the bed. I untangled myself from Max as silently as possible and picked it up.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Thank god! You found her right?!" Iggy shouted down the line.

"Shh, yeah. She's asleep."

"Not anymore." Max mumbled from the bed.

I walked out of the room hoping she could get some more sleep.

"Were was she? Who did it? Is she OK?" Iggy rushed on.

"It was the school again. Well not so much, it was Jeb and Dylan _again._ But they took her to the school." I heard Iggy practically hiss. "Yeah I know man."

"Were is the school located this time?" I could hear the rage dripping on his words.

"I don't know but it could be very far from here, Max walked to the- some place near by for there, so my guess is somewhere over the hills."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking." We both went silent for a moment before I could hear Gazzy calling for Iggy. "Iggy where does this go? We're almost done hurry up!" Iggy put his hand over the mouth piece. "Hey Fang look I gotta go." and he hung up.

I rolled my eyes. What ever they were up to would not be something pleasant.

Max walked out of the bedroom and snuggled on my lap on the couch. I wrapped my arms around her and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"How's your back feeling?" I whispered.

"It doesn't really hurt anymore. I'm fine."

I knew she was lying. She had gotten a fever last night and was constantly clenching her jaw, somthing she only did when she was in pain or angry. I had barley any sleep thinking there was probably nothing I could do to help her.

I rubbed down the middle of her back, in between were her wings should be. She relaxed a little.

"I'm hungry." She mumbled.

I lifted her up and walked us over to the kitchen, setting her down on the counter.

"What would mi'lady like?" She giggled like a maniac.

"Whatever you can be fucked making, I'm staving!"

* * *

After we ate Max went and had a shower. She didn't ask but I waited at the door anyway. When I though i heard the water turn off I lightly knocked on the door.

"Maxie, I gotta take a leek."

She laughed and unlocked the door. I ran in.

She stood at the sink and brushed her teeth. Dressed only in a towel. One piece of sexy right there.

When she bent over to spit in the sink I could see the scares on her back. They seem to be scabbing over, like they were healing. Hopefully they would heal to nothing more than a faint line.

I wish there was a way to give Max my wings.

I went up behind her and hugged her around the waist.

"Gross! Wash your hands!"

I washed my hands with my arms still on either side of her.

"Better?" I wiped my hands on the towel around her body.

It slid down a little at the front. Max went to grab it but I stopped her hands. The towel slowly slipped down and fell on the floor.

Max's body was nothing but perfect. We stared into each others eyes for ages and somehow we ended up pressed together, lips finding there own way together. Max's tongue traced my bottom lip. I opened my mouth to let it in.

I gently picked her up and sat her on the counter, she paused for a second getting used to the cold surface. My hands traced all over her. Down her waist, down her thighs, back up her thighs and to her ass. I could feel myself getting hard from her chest pressed into mine. I pulled her hips to mine. Her hips ground against mine. She winced. I let her go and just pulled her into a hug again, until the pain in her back went away.

"I'm sorry, I won't do anything till you're felling OK."

Max's face turned bright red. I know she wanted it as much as I did.

But not to worry, with our bird kid healing powers she should be, as much as possible, back to normal in about three or four days.

"Put some panties on and we can go visit the others." She smiled apologetically.

I kissed her lips and lifted her off of the counter and left the room.

I had to pace the lounge room to try and get my self down. I was getting frustrated. It wasn't working, it was just getting more and more uncomfortable.

Max walked out of the bathroom.

"I need a shower." I hurried into the bathroom, locked the door and threw on the water.

I undressed and welcomed the freedom.

The cold water didn't help me either. It was feeling better and better the longer I left it, only more and more unbearable.

I slid down the shower wall and sat on the floor. I reached down and stroked my self. I gasped. It felt so good. I panted hoping Max couldn't hear me as my mind was flooded with memories of my birthday, Max doing all those great things to me. I though about her mouth around me and moaned. My hand picked up the pace. Max as her towel fell to the floor, Max pulling that sexy face that I love. I arched my back and stroked slower until I couldn't help it. My hips bucked into my hand and I came.

Damn Max was gonna be the death of me some day.

I showered quickly and dressed. When I walked out of the bathroom Max was sitting in the other room watching TV. I don't know if she's a great actress but from what I could tell she couldn't hear me. I let a breath out.

"Ready to go?" She nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'M BACK! sorry about the long as wait, but my inspiration and I went through a rough patch so I just couldn't find it in me to write a descent story :( but things worked out :D hope I haven't lost my touch ;)**

**Elemental Dragon Slayer, massive thank you! I wasn't sure how to continue and this was the best idea for this chapter :)**

**thank you to all the other ideas too, i might use some of them later on :3 3**

* * *

I landed in Max's mum's drive way and put Max down. We really need to get a car, I could tell Max was feeling guilty making me carry her everywhere.

Max took a deep breath and faced the house. I put my arm around her shoulders.

"Are you OK?" I asked.

She nodded and I kissed her forehead.

I knocked on the front door. We could hear kids running down the hallway to the door. The door flew open and they got ready to jump and hug Max.

"Not so fast." I stuck my arm out in front of them and Angel crashed into it.

She landed on her but looking up at me with a pissed look on her face. "Gentle." I told her.

Nudge and Angel were the only ones at the door but they slowly walked up to Max and hugged her tight.

"We missed you!" They cried.

Max's mum and Ella came running down the hallway when they heard our voices.

"Max!" Ella shouted.

"Be gentle with her." I sigh.

Ella looked at Max with a scared look on her face.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Gotta protect my princess." I winked. Nudge giggled.

"Where's Iggy and Gazzy?" It just dawned on me that they were missing.

"I don't know they disappeared early this morning and there still not back." Max's mum told us. She looked worried. Pfft, those two are tough as, nothing can tear them down. "Come on inside."

She pretty much pushed us inside.

We all settled down in the lounge room. The three girls fighting over who gets to sit next to Max. I picked up angel and sat down with her on my lap. "I want to sit next to Max too."

The girls giggled. Max's hand found mine and I laced our fingers together.

"Where were you! Fang spent four whole days looking for you!"

"He didn't eat or sleep, we thought he was going to die!"

The girls had settled around Max and started interrogating her, but that last comment almost shocked her. She looked at me with the Bambi eye that were filling with tears.

"Don't be so dramatic, a prince always rescues the princess. No matter what." I winked.

Max smiled. I pulled my sleeve down and wiped the tears that began starting to fall.

Angel giggled in my lap. "What's so funny?"

"Just wait for it." She giggled again, we all looked at her puzzled.

It only took about five seconds for all of us to get it anyway. There was an ear-shattering boom that came from out side. Max's mum seemed to barley hear it, so our bird-kid hearing told me it was pretty far away.

We bolted to the back door. There was massive fire far off in the distance... over the hills... towards the school Max was at.

"I think I know where Iggy and Gazzy are." I rolled my eyes.

Just as I thought. There were two human sized specs flying at top speed towards the house. As they got closer I could make out the laughing, mud covered Iggy and Gazzy.

They landed in the back yard they high fived each other then Gazzy saw Max.

"Max!" He ran towards her.

Iggy looked in her direction then ran as well.

"Max did you see it? It was all for you! They won't ever bother you or us again!" Gazzy let out in a rush as he jumped into her arms. Iggy did the same, with-out as much jumping.

"I saw, I mean how could I miss it? Are they really gone?" Max seemed to get her hopes up.

"Yeah. We made sure Jeb and Dylan were in the building." Iggy nodded.

Tears came to Max's eyes. "It's finally over." She softly sobbed.

I Walked over to them and wrapped my arms around all of them. Of course not wanting to be the odd one out, Total weaved him way into the middle of our group and licked Max's leg.

"Just because I'm sad doesn't mean I'm going to let you lick my leg!" Max hissed.

She looked about thirty seconds away from kicking Total over the back fence.

"Calm down." I pinched her right cheek.

Her eyes shot me daggers. But number five of my Only-For-Max-Faces, Made her grin that special grin.

I flew home slowly, just wanting to keep Max in my arms. By the time we got home it was already dark out-side. I went to put her down so I could open the door, but she went all floppy. It took me a second to figure out she was asleep. Of course Max had to make getting in the house extremely difficult.

I took a while but I finally got in the house and lay Max down on the couch. I smelt the collar of my top. Ew. Shower time.

I quickly as possible grabbed new clothes and got into the bath room, keeping the door open. The water had just turned hot and I just got under it when I heard Max scream bloody murder from the lounge room.

"Max!" I grabbed my towel from the counter and wrapped it around my waist on my way out.

Max ran into me in the hallway.

"What's wrong?!" I almost yelled at her.

She flung herself into my arms and sobbed. "I had a bad dream and when I woke up y-you weren't there."

"Maxie I'm so sorry." I held her tight and stroked her hair. "I thought I'd have a shower while you were sleeping so I didn't have to worry about bothering while you were awake."

Her sobs evened out and slowly faded. She was shaking.

"Look at me." I tilted her chin to meet my eyes. "I'm sorry but know that I will always be here for you. No matter what. Even when you get sick of me and hate me, I won't let you go. Your my everything and I would do anything for you, and you know that. I will stay by your side, no matter what hell you drag me through and I'll obey your every request until the end of time." I kissed her forehead.

Her shaking got worse and she started crying again. That was s'posed to cheer her up. What the hell.

"Max?"

"Fang! I love you so much!" She cried into my chest.

"Of course you do. I'm irresistible." She giggled. "Come on I gotta finish my shower, sit where ever you want, I'll be quick."

Max followed me into the bathroom. She sniffed under her arm and shrugged. Then to my amazement she started stripping.

My eyes almost poped out of my head. Jeez Max, you crazy woman.

She got into the shower then looked at me.

"What your not coming? Save water this way." I just stared. "Pussy."

"Really?" I pulled off my towel all dramatically and threw it into a corner somewhere.

I got in the shower with Max. I stared at the wall above her head and tried to remember my nine times tables.

She washed like nothing was going on while I just stood there like a spastic.

"Max you sadistic bitch."

"Yes, but you love me for it." she winked, rinsed her hair and walked out of the shower.

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING! I hope the chapter was alright? hope so! good :D**

**If anyone is interested, my twitter is on my profile :) if you want updates or anything. I go on that more often than here :D**

**peace out 3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Heehee this is turning into a fun story now :3 I'm enjoying this...**

* * *

"How the hell?" Max was standing in the drive way with her mouth hanging open. "Fang you didn't steal it did you?"

"How could you Max, I've changed." I winked. "I pulled a few strings with the CSM and hey it's not pretty but it'll do."

Max's mouth pulled into a grin, she looked at me then back at our new car. Yup I got us a car. I was super excited about my new baby and I new Max wouldn't get it but I got us a swanky blue 1967 Ford Mustang Convertible. Oh well, girls love convertibles anyway.

"I love it Fang!" told you so.

"I knew you would. Now get in."

"Huh."

"You heard me, get in." I grabbed two dufle bags full of clothes from the front entrance of out apartment and threw them into the back seat.

"Where are we going?"

"Surprise, get you ass in my baby."

"Kay!" Max ran up to the car and jumped over the door and slid into the seat.

"Stop showing off." I opened the door like a normal person, although she did look ultra-cool.

I pulled out of the drive way and speed around the corner.

"Do you have a license?" Max didn't seem worried though.

"Nope."

"Where are we going?" Max whined.

She lasted thirty minutes with out asking me where we were going. The sun was setting and we were driving towards it. It was still really hot though and Max had wound down the window and was leaning her head against the frame.

I rested my hand on her thigh. "Sleep if you want. If my memory is correct then we're only about forty minutes to an hour away."

"Mmm kay." She remained that way for about five minutes before her eyes shut and she drifted into sleep.

It was peaceful driving with the top and windows down. I reached into the back seat into one of the bags and pulled out my sun glasses. I put them on and then rested my arm along the top of the bench seat.

"Max get up!" I screamed into her face for the fifth time.

Her only response was that she stirred. I shook her shoulder. I sigh and gave up. Poor thing was obviously buggered; Oh well. I opened the door she was leaning against and she fell out onto the car park floor.

She jumped up and looked around alert. "Were are we?"

"Good to see your finally awake. Welcome to your surprise holiday." I grinned all sly like, the way that makes Max blush, and it hadn't lost it touch.

Max blushed. "But where are we?"

"You'll see."

I grabbed the bags from the back and slung them over my shoulders. "Mi'Lady."

I held out my hand. I walked her out of the underground car park by walking back up the hill and out to the front. Max stood there with her mouth open. Her hand grasped mine tightly.

"Your so sweet!" Max hugged me.

"Mmm anything to make you feel better." I kissed her forehead.

"I can't wait!" she squealed.

I pursed my lips and nodded. 5 days at a spa resort. (Sigh) I am so loosing my edge. I mean a spa, what kind of macho man goes to a spa. "Lets get checked into our room and you can go back to sleep."

She snuggled into my arm as we walked, got they keys and went to our room.

"Look at this place. Fang!" Max was running around the room and looking at _everything._

"That's nice honey." I put the bags on a chair and collapsed on a bed.

I shot up. No. No no no no no. "Max get over here and help me!"

Max came out from the bathroom and with a odd look on her face. "What. Are. You. Doing?"

She emphasized every word.

I flipped over the blankets that went all the way to the floor and got on my knees to check it out.

I dropped the sheets and lent against the bed.

Max sat in my lap. "What's wrong Fang?" She asked with a voice like she was talking to a toddler.

I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around her. "The beds." I sulked.

She looked around and it dawned on her. The room had two single beds and not a double.

Max started laughing. "Your such a guy! There bolted to the floor aren't they?" she giggled.

"Yeah. How will I sleep with out your next to me?"

"Nawww," She dropped the cute voice. "You'll live." she patted my shoulder and got up.

She at on the bed I was just on. "That's mine, get off." I sulked.

"Nawww, nope. Mine."

I groaned and got into the other bed. This is gonna be one long week.

* * *

**Lemon soon, :3 *sly face* hopefully enjoyable :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**LEMON! :3 :3 hope its good :D**

* * *

"Faaaaang." Came a sing-song voice followed by a weight on my stomach.

I stirred and the weight tried to rebalence itself.

"Hmmm, mornin to you to." I opened my eyes just enough to find Max stradeling my waist.

"Get up! I wanna go to the out-door bath." Max started bopping.

I groaned. "Max can you please not do that?" She giggled.

"Not my fault your sensitive in the morning." She winked and got off of me. "You have five minutes or I'm leaving with-out you."

I thought about that for a minute; leave my warm bed and bathe with Max...or sleep. I sigh and got up. I changed into clean clothes, got my things and left the room with Max. We wondered through the halls until we found the out-door baths. They were Japanese style baths.

"I wanna go in that one. Meet you on the other side."

Max walked into the girls changing room and I went into the guys. There were baskets on shelves for clothes and towels in them to take to the bath. I stripped and put my stuff in the basket and wrapped the towel around my waist. I walked out to find Max already in the bath with a small white towel covering her torso and just barely her privates. We were alone in this bath.

I slid into the white water and closed my eyes. My attempts to block out Max's smoking hot body were useless. She came over to me a slid onto my lap. Of course by now her towel had completely fallen off. She pressed her chest to mine.

"You know Fang, I'm feeling a lot better." I closed my eyes and rolled them. "It's more than obvious your feeling good to, you can't hide it."

She was right. I was already hard and it was pressing up against the inside of her leg. "If I start I won't be able to stop you know." Had to cover my grounds before anything happened.

"I know." Was all she said.

She grabbed my cock in her hand and started stroking it. It felt so good.

I mashed my mouth to hers and kissed her as hard as I could. She was surprised for a second before she moaned and kissed me back. Her hand left my cock and both of them ran up and down my chest. I ran one of my hands down her back and ass while the other one play with one of her boobs. She moaned. "Fang, do it, I can't hold on."

Bitch got no stamina. Oh well.

I flipped us over in the shallow water so Max was half sitting, half lying with her back against the short bath wall.

I put my hands on her hips and kissed the inside of her thigh. She gripped the step she was sitting on. She was so cute like this. I kissed her opening and she moaned. "Fang, no-ah. Not like that."

"How then?" I liked up her stomach and kissed her nipple.

She moaned again so I sucked on it. "Fang! Put it in, I-ah, can't."

I was starting to reach my limit to, so I decided to listen to her.

"Open your legs." I pushed her legs out and got closer to her.

Max was making little whiney noises. I put the tip of my hard cock at her entrance. I slid just the tip in. It made Max's hips move up a bit and her legs close. "Ahh." She moaned.

"Spead your legs wide." I pushed them out to her sides again.

"Fang!" She grabbed my shoulders. "Ughh, put it in."

I slowly side into her. She panted and her hips bucked. She was warm and tight. She moaned and squeezed me, causing me to groan. I pulled out of her slowly and thrust back in. I did that over and over.

"Ahh! Right there, Ohh." She held on to me tighter and called out.

I stayed where I was and moved my hips up and down to rub at that spot. Making Max moan and pant harder. I thurst into her fast and hard calling out her name.

"Deeep." she panted. "I cuming, ahh Fang!"

She called out my name and orgasmed causing me to hit mine to.

"Maxie! Ahh. Baby!" I panted and bucked my hips into hers and we both came.

I pulled out of her and we both fell back against the wall. I handed her the towel that she threw aside and put mine on aswell.

"We should get out of here." She said.

"Mhm, I need a shower." I stood up and went into the changing room to dry myself and put my clothes back on.

Oh my god. I still can't belive we finaly did _it._

Max was the most perfect girlfriend I could ever ask for. As I walked out of the male changing room and was speed walking down the hall just in front of me.

"Oi!" I called out to her.

She turned around a looked, stuck out her tongue and then said, "I called first dibs on the shower!"

And she hurried off faster.

Damn. I really need a shower but I'm to lazy to chase after her.

I walked along just thinking. Then it hit me. Max started it in the bath with me, so I did have time to put on protection. Crap. I'll have to tell Max to go get the morning after pill.

By the time I got back to the room Max was done in the shower and drying herself off.

"Max I have to tell you something." She just looked at me. I blushed. "Back there because you started it I didn't have time to put on protection...and you know..." I trailed off.

She giggled. Really?

"Don't worry." She point at her bedside table.

There was a glass of water and a box. I read the lable. It a box of birth control pills.

"Hey! How long have you had those for?"

"I had them just in case. Your welcome." she winked and I blushed, she could have at least told me.

She walked over and kissed me gently on the lips. "Your cute." She said and walked back into the bathroom. Like I have said before, she is so going to be the death of me.

* * *

**was it ok? :) hope so**


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow, I'm on a roll with the chapters recently :3 *proud of myself***

**I really really liked writing this one, so cute :)))**

**re-reading it made me realize how Australian this chapter is, as in the setting and their lunch date and all. Reminds me of trips with my parents as a kid :P * except the spa part and all :P***

* * *

"Wow, this looks perfect."

Max and I were dressed I robes and waking around the spa to find the next thing Max wanted to do. I cruised along next to her enjoying the view.

Max had stopped at the rooms where they give people massages.

"Let's go in." Max grabbed my hand and pulled me through the door.

The lady at the front took us to two side by side massage tables and handed us small towels. She told us to wrap them around our waist and lie face down.

We did as she told us and soon after the door opened. It better be two chicks.

I looked up at the two people who walked through the door. The first person walked over to Max.

He was tall, blonde hair with blue eyes and muscled. I gawked. You have go to be kidding me!

I looked at the person who walked over to me. Really?!

The lady who came to me was super tall and just as buff as Mr. hottie over with Max. She had thick brown hair in braids and a just barley visible mustache She rubbed oil into my back.

It felt really good but I couldn't take my eyes off of the guy touching Max's perfect skin, so I couldn't relax properly.

I would rather have had the hot guy touch me.

After half an hour of torture they finally finished with us and we could go.

I walked out and headed for our room.

"Hey, where are you going." Max was trying to keep pace with me.

"To the room."

"Aww come on don't go back!" I didn't answer her.

When we got to the room I threw open the door and went to change into my normal clothes.

"You're jealous aren't you?" Max raised an eyebrow.

"Like hell I am. Boys don't get jealous like girls."

"Bull crap. I could see you watching me the whole time."

"Was not!"

"Yeah you were. And sorry to break it to you but that guy was so gay it hurt to look."

"Whatever." I'm sure even a gay guy would enjoy rubbing Max down with oil.

Max sigh. She changed into normal clothes to and grabbed her handbag.

"What are you doing? Why don't you enjoy the spa some more?"

"Garb your shit cause we're going out to lunch."

I grabbed my wallet and sunnies and Max lead us out of the spa place.

"Where are we going?" I asked almost straight away.

"Relax would you. I though we could walk around and find a place to eat."

"Mmm kay."

We walked around the small country town that consisted of a main street, a housing area and a big park, then it was farms and bush for miles.

We walked up and down the main street. It was full of clothing shops and small bakeries, milk bars and fruit shops. It was a cute little old town.

Max slid her hand into mine and laced her fingers through mine. It was kind of hard to stay upset and jealous with her around.

I sigh and wrapped the arm that was holding her hand around her shoulders. She leaned into me and squeezed my hand.

"Hey look there." Max was already pulling me into a shop.

The smell coming from the shop was really good. Max had dragged me into a fish and chip shop. We waited in line and ordered potato cakes, chiko rolls and minimum chips. Max made me carry the food to the giant park that we past. We sat on the grass and unfolded the paper of the fish and chips.

"This is so nice." Max smiled with a mouth full of chiko roll.

I was nice the sun was shining and it was really hot. Max threw the birds some chips and didn't freak out like other girls when they all crowded around her.

When we were done eating we lay on the grassy hill and took a breather.

Max rolled onto her side and lay her head on my chest. I wrapped one of my arms around her.

"Better?" she asked.

"Much." I closed my eyes and breathed in her scent.

Max giggled and rolled on top of me. She folded her arms on my chest and lay her head down. I rubbed her back. At this rate both of us were about to fall asleep.

I made Max get up after what had probably been an hour or two. It was getting dark and we needed to get back. We both went to bed when we got back to the spa. It was easy to sleep after spending a whole day with Max. I fell asleep right away.

* * *

"Fang. Fang!" I heard a soft whisper coming from somewhere near my face.

"Mmm." I tried to open my eyes.

"Fang!" It was Max standing over me.

"What?" I tried to focus on the words coming out of her mouth.

"I can't sleep, can I sleep with you?" Max was wearing nothing but short shorts and a lose singlet.

I sigh and lifted my sheet, "Get in."

She slide into my bed and snuggled closely into my chest.

"Night baby girl." I kissed the top of her head and then stretched and wrapped my wings around both of us, closing us into our own private cocoon.

"Night." I could hear the smile in her voice, which made me smile too.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it as much as me :3**


	16. Chapter 16

**Before anyone gets the totally wrong idea no Fang and Iggy are not a thing, and it will never go there. I like to think of them like really close brothers and it's cute like that. ;)**

* * *

We were back from the spa and I could tell Max was feeling a whole lot better. She danced out of the bathroom in her towel and came over to me on the couch. She had her clothes in her arms and got partly dressed on the couch while watching me play Final Fantasy XIII on my PS3.

I groaned and dropped he controller. I'm was up to the final boss, The Orphan, but now he had killed me for what had to be the 50th time this morning. I rubbed my eyes, trying to keep the sleepiness away. Max picked up the controller and tried to play against the boss.

"Your not going to be able to do it Max. You're no where near the end of the game."

Max ignored me and stared at the TV. I rested my head back and waited for her to die so I could keep going. I shut my eyes. I don't know how long went by but I felt something drop into my lap. I looked down it was the controller.

"Give up?" I looked at Max.

She was standing there in only her bra and jeans. She raised and eyebrow and flipped her head in the direction of the TV. I looked at it. The rewards page came up. My jaw dropped.

"But! No, how? Why?!" Max laughed. "This doesn't count! Now I have to-" I got cut off by the cinematic and Max walked out of the room and went to the kitchen.

Once the whole game was finished I followed Max. "Slut." She was standing in the kitchen still with no top on.

"I know you enjoy it though."

"Do you now?"

I walked over to Max and ran my hands down her sides, pulling her hips to mine. I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers. Her mouth was warm and moved perfectly with mine. When her tongue found it way to my mouth I lifted her onto the counter. I worked on of my hands to lift her bra while the other one stayed on her waist. Max moaned into my mouth when I started playing with her breast.

It was so hot. Max's hand unwound from my neck and she pulled off my shirt. She had her hand half way into my pants when the phone rang. She reached out with her other hand and answered it.

"Helloooo." There was a mummer on the other side of the phone and Max mouthed the word 'Mum'.

She took her hand away from my pants and rested it on my shoulder. I traced circles on her hips and left a trail of kisses on her jaw and neck.

"Mmhm, we'll be right there." She hung up with a serious look on her face.

"_We_?"

"Yes we, now get your ass in my car."

* * *

"Max what's going on?" I asked when we were in the drive way of Max's mum's house.

"She told me that something's wrong with Iggy. He shut himself in his room and locked the door. She said he's been acted weird for a while now."

That was not what I though we were here for. "I'll go. I should be able to talk to him."

Max nodded. She understood. Me and Iggy were really close when we got out of the lab, because he couldn't see I had to hold his hand and be his eyes outside the house. He was such a helpless shy kid but he never had a problem being around me.

Me and Max were let in by her mum. She looked up set and a little frustrated.

"I don't know what's going on but he's been in there since yesterday evening and not even talking to us." The words came out in a rush from her mouth. Max hugged her. "Don't worry Fang is gonna try and talk to him." Her mum nodded.

I walked through the house to the and up the stairs. Nudge, Gazzy and Angel were sitting out front Iggy's door and crouched up into little balls. I sat down next to them.

"You guys ok?" They looked up at me with sad little eyes. "Come on, Max is down stairs. I'll talk to Iggy and you go and sit with her for a bit."

They nodded and went to find Max.

I scooted over so I was sitting in the door frame. "Iggy!" I called.

"Mfgh." a muffled whine came from his room.

"Igs open the door." I sigh.

"No." He whined again.

"You want me to come in all dramatically by breaking down the door?" I could just slightly hear him giggle.

"Open the door." I sighed.

I could hear the click of the lock and the door opened slightly. I pushed the door open and scooted inside, closing the door behind me.

"Iggy what's wrong?"

He was sitting next to the door with his knees tucked up to his chest and his head on them.

He shook his head and then winced.

I moved over next to him and nudged my shoulder against his.

He looked up at me. I gasped.

He's left eye was black and swollen. He uncurled from the way he was sitting and that when I noticed he had cut and scratches on his arms.

"Iggy! What the hell happened." he looked at the ground at his feet. "Ig?" I put my arm around his shoulders.

Suddenly everything on Iggy's mind spilled out in a fast rush.

"Well the little kids had to move to school closer to Dr. M's house and she convinced me to try and go back to school and finish year 12 and it was a nice school and all. But all of the people there kidna hate me and the 'cool' guy of the school beat my up yesterday after noon and I was so scared I-I-I-"

"Shhh it's all right, you don't have to go back. And you know we're all here for you."

Iggy started crying. It'd be tough being Iggy, poor thing. I put my other arm around him.

He curled up again and I waited a while until he stopped crying. "I'm sorry."

He finally relaxed to small sobbing.

"Wanna go down stairs, you know everyone is uber worried about you." Iggy shyly nodded.

I jumped up and pulled him up with me. "Come on."

In the hallway Iggy walked close to me and when we got to the stairs he grabbed my hand.

"It's ok Igs."

When we got down the stairs everybody came running and we were both suddenly in the middle of a bird kid sandwich.

Iggy had a shy smile on his face while everyone fussed over him.

I pulled Max aside. "Do you maybe think Iggy could stay with us for even a while. He's really insecure and you know he trusts us the most."

"Definitely."

* * *

**Reviews? :) this was fun to write **


	17. Chapter 17

**This kind of made me sad while writing it but it's some pretty good drama ;)**

* * *

We pulled up in Max's mum's drive way. Iggy wanted to come stay at our place so he could relax and all. Iggy had to stay at Dr. M's house for one more day while we cleared out our spare room and fix it up a little, so now we were here to pick him up.

Angel came running out of the front door as we got out of the car. She jumped into Max arm and started crying.

"What? What is it?" Max rubbed her hair.

"Ig-Iggy's gone, we can't find him anywhere!"

Angel clung to Max as we ran in side the house. Everyone was sitting around in a worse mood than yesterday. All the little kids had red eyes from crying.

I ran to Iggy's old room. The window was shattered and all of his clothes and things were still there. Fuck! I kicked the dresser shut.

"Fucking hell!" I stormed back into the front lounge.

They all looked at me, afraid.

"Someone's taken him!" I slammed open the front door and ran into the yard followed by the flock.

"Max take the girls and search by foot, buildings, houses, anything. Gazzy come with me."

I spread my wings and took off with Gazzy close behind.

"I thought we blew up the school! They're 'sposed to be dead!"

Gazzy was yelling but I couldn't make out anything he was saying. Rage clouded my vision, and hearing, and just about everywhere else possible. What the fuck did they want with Iggy? Why are they still doing this?

"Fang!" Gazzy screeched in my ear.

I stopped and turned to face him, he crashed into my chest.

"WHAT!?" Gazzy rolled his eyes.

"Listen dumb ass." Gazzy tilted his head.

I took a deep breathe to calm the rage and closed my eyes. In the distance there was a familiar sound. There was faint whirring of a helicopter blades. I concentrated on where the noise was buzzing from. My hand shot out in the direction of north-east, "That way."

Gazzy and I shot off as fast as we could. I threw my phone at Gazzy. "Call Max, tell her to take the girls there, but to stay on the ground."

My wings flapped hard trying to catch the speeding helicopter, not paying attention to Gazzy yelling down the phone line.

It felt like forever in bird kid flying time but finally we could see the helicopter, getting closer and closer.

I looked at Gazzy. He nodded. We were on the same brain-wave. Gazzy pulled a home made grenade out of one of the many hidden places on that boys body and hurled it as fast and hard as he could at the helicopter.

The grenade exploded and took out part of the tail. The helicopter went spilling out of control.

"We are so dead if that isn't an enemy chopper." Gazzy chuckled.

I laughed and we made our way to the falling metal heap to get Iggy out.

Getting closer through the black smoke coming from the tail, we could begin to clearly make out figures. There were two figures standing up in the cabin, they looked like they had parachutes and were ready to jump out.

Not so fast. There was a car that skidded to a stop far, far below us on a deserted road. Max and the girls ran out of it and were starring up at us.

Time to show of to the ladies. "Gazzy get the chutes and dump the dudes, check for Jeb."

We flew into the cabin and dragged the two guys out. The one I grabbed just so happened to be Jeb.

"Motherfucker! Where's Iggy."

I had him by the collar holding him while falling at the speed of the helicopter. All he could do was point back at the cabin. I literal growled at him and pulled the parachute off of his back.

"Start praying." what my parting speech before I let him go.

He plummeted to the earth at a speed no human could survive.

I flew into the cabin to get Iggy. He was gagged, blindfolded and his wrists and ankles were bound.

"Ig, it's me!" I shouted of the helicopter.

Iggy made a gagging noise." Just hang on a bit.

I flew out of the cabin to find Gazzy beating the snot out of the other guy, who mustve been the pilot. Thank god. Meant that pretty boy was dead.

I flicked me head at the ground. Gazzy dropped the guy and then followed me down to the girls. Daym, we were fast, Jeb still hadn't hit the ground. Jeez will this guy just die already?

We were half way to catching up with him when suddenly it look as if he ripped in half. In fact his shirt did because somehow Jeb had changed into an eraser.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Max and I shouted at the same time.

"Sorry Ig! Gazzy here." I handed him over to Gazzy.

I flew at my very fastest to tackle Jeb the rest of the way down. He was _not _getting away this time. We hit the ground, Jeb first, kicking up dust from the dirt road. His claws were dug into my back and made huge lines down my back. Fire ran through them, but I pushed through, I had to get rid of this guy for good.

"FANG!" Max scratched from behind me.

Jeb rolled on top of me and attempted biting my neck with his razor teeth. I could feel chunks of gravel in the cuts on my back as he pushed me into the dirt, pounding my face with his huge fists.

"Max, use this! You're the only one!" I vaguely heard Gazzy cry.

Things were going blurry and fuzzy. _Max! _I thought.

_Max I'm sorry I can't get rid of him for you. But I hope you live to be happy._

I heard an hear splitting bang noise and Jeb go limp on top of me, sliding off of me before every thing went black.


	18. Chapter 18

**Iv'e made this one Max's point of view. I wanted to write at least one chapter in her POV and this one seemed right somehow. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Fang? Oh God no.

This can't be.

The ambulance sirens wailed as they got closer. "Go hide, if this goes bad I need to know your safe."

I sounded off and disoriented. The younger members of the flock grabbed Iggy's hand and flew off a little, finding a place to settle. They knew to follow us and find a place to rest close to the hospital. I could see the lights starting to flash at one end of the long deserted road. My eyes not leaving Fang's body for even a moment.

I came off of my adrenalin high and was overcome with shock and panic. _Fang!_

For the first time since Gazzy had flung it at me I realized I was holding a shotgun. I had killed the weird eraser-Jeb with it. I had killed my father with it.

The cool metal felt ten times heavier in my hand. I pulled my arm back and flug the weapon far into the distant cover of the trees.

My eyes returned to Fang lying under the body of Jeb. I took a deep breathe and ran over to them. I almost hurled Jeb away from Fang. His morphed ugly body rolled at least ten meters away.

The ambulance looked like it was getting in no way closer to us.

_Hurry! Save him!_

Fang looked mangled. His face was pale behind the bloody mess of split lip, cheek and a forehead gash. His back was far beyond wrecked, blood seeping into the ground and staining the gravel red.

My hand reached out to his chest to make sure his heart was going. _Fang! _

There was a faint and barley there at all flutter of his heart.

"Fang!?" I called.

A mess of tears stained my face, making trails in the dirt that covered most of my face. The tears fell onto Fang. I clutched at his shirt.

Suddenly the distant sirens were right behind me, skidding to a stop.

Paramedics ran out to us. They crowded around us, trying to tear me away from Fang. I fought to hold on.

It took three men to break my last attempt at staying strong, dragging me away from Fang while other men ran to assist him. They put him on a gurney and loaded him in the back of the ambulance.

I could barley watch and pay attention to anything going on. I spent the whole trip holding Fang's hand and staring at his face with the hope that the look of death would fade away and smiling Fang would come back, brushing off the gaping holes in his back like they were paper cuts.

At the hospital they rushed Fang into the building and through a bunch of halls, finally coming to a room that they wouldn't let me enter.

I took only two men this time to pull me into a waiting room where they gave me a muffin to 'get my sugar levels up'. Well fuck the way to cheery nurse and her fucking sugar levels.

I didn't eat the muffin, for once in my life, I wasn't hungry. It sat on the chair next to me waiting for the doctor to put my mind at ease.

The smell of disinfectant made my skin crawl. It made me want to be safe inside Fang's arms. Fang looked tall, dark and unapproachable but in reality he was the opposite. The most beautiful boy I had even seen. He held me tight and I knew he would do anything to protect me, and look where that got him. The tight knot in my stomach squeezed and moved up. I ran to the bin in the corner and heaved up my last meal.

After washing my face and being reassured by the nurse on duty, I stared at the operation room door for a good two and a half hours before a man in a white coat strode out.

He looked around at the almost empty waiting room. Catching my eye and motioning me over.

My heart all but leaped out of my chest.

I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the absolute worse.

"The dark haired boy if your friend?" I nodded, my whole body tensing. "It was really tough for a while. It looked as if we wouldn't be able to help at all. Rest assured he pulled through and is now recovering. He'll be out of recovery in about an hour." The man smiled, nodded and went back through the OR door.

I walked over in a daze to my seat.

_Thank whatever power out there that was looking over him._

I couldn't think up another thought, my mind blank, my face wet with fresh tears.

* * *

Fang came out of recovery and the nurse led me to his room.

His face was still ghostly pale but had more colour than it did before. The wounds on his face were already healed. The nurse had told me it would take his back wounds a month or so to fully heal and get the full use of his body back.

In other words he would be walking out of here good as new in two weeks tops.

She also said it might take up to two or three hour for him to wake up. I rolled my eyes at that one.

I went to his left side and sat down in the hard plastic chair. I gripped his hand, not very hard but hopefully hard enough for him to feel.

"Come back to me damn it."

His heart rate was now a lot closer to its usual pace but I wouldn't be able to accept that he was alive until he awoke and talked to me, it was just too unreal.

His hand twitched in mine.

"Fang? Don't leave me to face all of this on my own. Help me."

They say that sleeping or unconscious people can still hear. I was hoping that 'they' were one hundred percent right.

"Fang! I love you damn it. Show me your OK, back to your usual cool self."

He moaned.

"Good! I hope I'm annoying you, Get up!" The tears started falling again, hard.

"Fang!" I almost screeched. He stirred and moaned again.

"Fang, if you don't get your toned ass up now I'm gonna go and marry Dylan the minute you kick the bucket!" I yelled through the tears and sobs, getting a result from Fang this time.


	19. Chapter 19

_Fang. _That voice.

_Max was sitting on the railing facing the woods behind out house, with her wings out stretched, soaking up the warm sun rays._

_"Mornin Maxie." I walked to her._

_She turned around and flashed one of her breath taking smile at me. The sun made her hair light up like a halo around her head. She swung her leg around to sit facing me._

_I kissed her on the lips._

_"Morning Fang." that smile was back making my heart skip a beat or two._

_She brought her lips back to mine in a delicate kiss. _

_"You sleep in forever. I was starting to think you were dead, if it wern't for your squeaky bed."_

_"That's what happens when theres an Angelina Jolie movie marathon on TV untill three in the morning." True story. Max rolled her eyes. "What? She's sexy."_

_"Yeah she ! Why didn't you wake me for it?!" she looked angry. Tombraider was one of her favourite movies._

_"Oops. Next time baby, I promise." _

_"Damn right you promise."_

_We could hear shouting coming from the front yard. Ugh. Me and Max could never get proper alone time could we?_

_"In coming kidies, you two." Iggy called through the kitchen window. _

_"Iggy you sound like a pedo." I called to him._

_He gasped. "How did you know?! Now get your buts inside."_

_A nice smell was coming through the window. It made my stomach rumble._

_Max laughed. "Guess we should go inside." _

_I lifted her from the railing and we walked hand in hand into the house. The door slammed open. We waited near the door for the kids to come running in, telling us all about their day._

_Behind the door was only a shadow however. The shadow morfed and truned red. It grew the face of Jeb._

_The shadow came at us. I couldn't move. I could barley breathe. The shadow swallowed up Max._

_Her hand slipped from mine, Come back to me damn it, she wailed. The skin on her arm stated to shed, till it was just bone left._

_I tried to call out but no words came out of my throat. Panic set in. What am sposed to do? Why isn't my body doing what I tell it do?_

_Fang, don't leave me to face this all on my own. Help me, Max called out._

_The shadow was holding Max inches from the ground. She looked in pain. There was an ear splitting crunch and crack. I was afriad to look. But my head moved on it's own. The Jeb-Shadow was pulling out Max's wings. Max called out my name. Again and again._

_My vision went cloudy and the faces of the Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel apeard, also as half red ghosts._

_Why don't you protect us anymore?! They cried._

_Why don't you love us?!_

_Why won't you come back to us?! _

_There cries got louder and louder. I shut my eyes from the pain._

_STOP IT! I cried out and opened my eyes again._

_There was nothing but the cool encloser of black nothing-ness. I could faintly hear a voice penatrating the void. It got clearer and clearer before ringing in my ears._

_"Fang, if you don't get your tonned ass up now I'm gonna go and marry Dylan the minute you kick the bucket!" _

"To fucking hell you are!" I sat up, probably to fast, probably breaking the stiches I wasn't aware I had in my back.

This time instead of finding weird demon people there was a white ceiling with a blinging light on it.

"Ugghn." I moaned.

There was a sharp pain in my back that traveled through to my chest. What the fuck happened to me.

"Fang?"

My eyes sharply focused, to fast giving me headache, but that doesn't matter. I could hear Max's voice.

I turned my head to see my red eyed angel in a stage of angry panic.

The tears in the angel's eyes fell onto my face as she wept, the sight that could bring sorrow to any man's heart.

"Max I though you were a goner." My voice was weak and shaky.

"Fang." Max sobbed.

"Max, I love you." I whispered in her ear

"Damn right you do." She chuckled and I could tell she was claming down a bit.

She sat back in the chair, letting go off me but keeping my hand in hers. She sobbed away the last tears and regained herself, determend to be strong.

"How long do I have to be here for?" I croaked out.

"The doctor said no more than two or so weeks for a full recovery."

"So about five days." I winked at her. Bird kid recovery was amazing.

She giggled and then just stared at me. Looking at my face and deep into my eyes. I gave her hand squeeze when I could tell she was gonna cry again.

"Maxie, I'm OK. Don't cry. Your OK right?" Max looked down.

"I-I-" she stuttered. "Have to tell you somthing." she looked at the floor.

Uh-oh.

My heart speed up.

"Iggy was telling me how her could hear a wierd, like irregular wierd, heartbeat when we were alone in the hospital yesterday." Max was talking at a million miles and hour. She noticed this and slowed down. "And we both thought that it was wierd and I don't know what I was thinking but-" She quickly glanced at my eyes, then back at our clasped hands.

"I baught a pregnancy test." Her eyes came up again, this time staying locked on mine.

My heart was pounding like an asthmatic after a marathon.

"I'm pregnant." Se whispered.

The tears that were brimming her eyes overflowed and stained her flushed cheaks.

I stared at her, not sure what to do, let alone say.

"Fang, are you OK?" I pulled my hand out of Max's.

The heart beat monitor thing I was attatched to was making crazy beeping noises. I figured the nurse would come into see if I was OK.

So before anyone could interupt me I grabbed Max's face in my hands and kissed her, deep. Her eyes went wide and she tried to gasp, only to make a wierd noise with her nose. I laughed into her mouth as she surrendered and kissed me back.

Tears spilled out of my eyes and I wasn't entirely sure why. But I was happy.

Our mouths expressing our feelings. I pulled my lips away from hers, our forheads touching, faces inches apart. From then on, I knew everything would be alright.

"I Love You. Forever."

_**THE END**_** 3**

* * *

**WOW, This story got over 20,000 views :'3 Thank you to every single person who read this and I hope you enjoyed it :) Much love to all 3**


	20. Chapter 20

**Suprise :) bonus chapter ^.^**

* * *

"Jett, time for dinner. Get down here!" I shouted far into the dusking summer night.

He made a loop and then dove down strait for the ground but still landing with the grace of a swan. He came running through the sand to the back door, folding in his wings as he ran.

"Dust yourself off and put on a top jungle boy." He had a habit of flying with no shirt on.

He ran down the hall way his brown spotted – pale tan wings shaking out behind him. A smile played at my lips.

"Fang, come here a minute."

I walked into the kitchen to find Max standing by the stove with a wooden spoon in one hand and a confused look on her face.

"I'm getting better at this cooking thing," She winked. "But this wierd thing is rediculous, fix it for me?" She turned on the power of her brown eyes on me.

I reluctantly walked over and replaced her post in the kitchen. She gentally pressed her lips to mine. I could feel the smile on her lips.

Running footsteps echoed in the hall. She pulled away from me and winked.

"Mama!" Jett cried and ran into her arms.

He looked like a spitting image of Max, the only thing different was that he had my dark hair and eyes.

"My tooth is wobbly!" He sounded like the most excited kid in the world.

"Wow! Maybe the tooth fairy will come, if your a good boy." Max humored him. "Now, help me set the table."

"Can we eat out side?" their voices faded to the patio.

It took me a while to fix and even out Max's mess of dinner. Note to self: Just do it yourself from the start.

I slagged the pasta into bowls and took them out side, setting them at the table. A table missing my two bird kids. I rolled my eyes.

I walked off of the decking and out onto the hot sand. The water was calm and reflecting he sun set that was clossing in on the horizon. This beach brought back the memories that felt like a life time ago. The day we spent lying in the sun here, doing nothing. Finding a blood drenched Max here. And now having a home here right in the middle of the meaning of peaceful.

I heard a giggle behind me as the last rays of sun slipped out of sight. When they were gone I tured around to be drenched with a stream of ice water. Peacefullness gone.

Max and Jett were holding up water pistols to my face.

"Oi!" they squeeled and ran.

I chased them down the beach, chased after my happiness, praying it would never run and leave me.

* * *

**Just a quick short and OK, might not be very well done but I wanted to write something about the future :3 and I kind of had to end my story on an even number of chapters (OCD and all) .**

** I've been waiting to use this and I feel it sums up this story nicely. (Born to run – Bruce Springsteen)**

**Together Max we'll live with the sadness.**

**I'll love you with all the madness in my soul.**

**Someday girl I don't know when**

**we're gonna get to that place.**

**Where we really want to go**

**and we'll walk in the sun.**

**But till then tramps like us**

**baby we were born to run.**

**XoX**


End file.
